digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyaromon
Nyaromon is a Lesser Digimon. It is a tiny Digimon which has cat-like characteristics. It is always capricious, and that behavior seems to have been attached to Nyaromon as a result of its being like a "cat". Although it is sometimes frivolous due to its overflowing curiosity, it also has a lonely side. Attacks *'Tail Whip'This attack retains its original name of "Fox Tail" in Digimon Battle, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Fox Tail): Puffs up its tail to make the hairs like wires, then strikes the opponent. There has never yet been an opponent observed to flinch from this attack. *'Galactica Magnum Tail': Slaps with its tail repeatedly. *'Atomic Bomber Tail': Attacks with a powerful tail smash. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Nyaromon (ニャロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 An image of a Nyaromon belonging to a child who wants to know when Nyaromon would digivolve into a Salamon appears in Kari Kamiya's dream during the fight with . Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Some Nyaromon are at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad When and discuss the humans' attack on the ten years ago, SaberLeomon's description includes a Nyaromon being caught up in the interdimensional vortex generated by the humans' arrival. A Nyaromon is among the Digimon that brings to the Damon household during the ' attack on the Human World. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Nyaromon is #11 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Light Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Saint Knuckle I at level 5. Nyaoromon can de-digivolve into Punimon and can digivolve into Armadillomon, Terriermon, and Salamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. In Complete Edition, Nyaromon can also digivolve to Lunamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Nyaromon is #12 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Light Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Fox Tail and it learns Saint Knuckle I at level 5. Nyaoromon can de-digivolve into Punimon and can digivolve into Armadillomon, Terriermon, Salamon, and Lunamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Nyaromon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World: Next Order Nyaromon digivolves from YukimiBotamon and can digivolve to Salamon, SnowAgumon, Renamon, Biyomon and Lucemon. Digimon World Championship Nyaromon is a In-Training II Generation, None Attribute, and Beast Species Digimon. Its special attack is Tail Whip. It can be found in Dina Plains. Nyaromon digivolves from YukimiBotamon, Punimon, or Poyomon, and can digivolves to Terriermon, Salamon, Gizamon, or Renamon, in order to digivolve to Nyaromon, your Digimon must have passed the time. Digimon Battle Nyaromon can be found and captured in Admin Bureau North, where it is a level 4 enemy. Nyaromon's unique drop is Nyaromon's Whisker, fifteen of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Kindness. It has a stat build of 2-3-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-3-2-2 as an enemy Digimon. Nyaromon's Skill 1 is Fox Tail, which is a proximity single target skill. Nyaromon digivolves to Salamon at level 11. Digimon Soul Chaser Nyaromon digivolves from YukimiBotamon and can digivolve to Salamon and Bearmon. Digimon Links Nyaromon digivolves from Punimon and can digivolve to Armadillomon, Terriermon, and Salamon. Digimon ReArise Nyaromon digivolves from YukimiBotamon and can digivolve to Armadillomon, Salamon, and SnowAgumon. Notes and References de:Nyaromon